


haru and daisuke play on the nintendo ds

by rubybluez



Series: things that should happen [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Crack, bros being bros, nagito bullies daisuke, nintendo ds, what if they were freinds au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubybluez/pseuds/rubybluez
Summary: daisuke reveals something in his room and needs haru's help. unbeknownst to haru, he did not know what he was getting into.
Relationships: Kanbe Daisuke/Katou Haru
Series: things that should happen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699726
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	haru and daisuke play on the nintendo ds

haru was laying in his bed just listening to frank ocean, gosh, he missed that man. suddenly, he heard his phone ring. ‘s text message?’ he thought. 

“it better not be that babysitter again; gosh, her kids are so hard to keep track of.” he sighed. 

in surprise, it was daisuke.

“dadd- i meant daisuke?” Haru coughed.

  
  


daisuke 

< Come to my house RN. its urgent. 

haru 

ok~? >

(read at 11:20)

after arriving at senpai's house, haru went straight to his room. 

_knock_

_knock_

"hello? daisuke? its me, haru. you wanted me, right" Haru announced from behind the door. he heard some shuffling coming from his room. the door opened to a daisuke that looked like he hasn't showered in 3 days. 'hot,' haru thought.

"come inside, i need to show you something," daisuke said while walking to his bed and patting on it, inviting haru to sit next to him. haru sat next to him not long after. the shorter, more smelly man went to get what he was going to show haru.

haru whispered, "oh my god 😲 im sitting next to daisuke 😍 i guess im gods favorite!!" 

daisuke turned around, "did you say something?"

"no."

"ok."

He returned to the bed, holding a small, red nintendo DS in his lap. "whenever i open this DS, this _thing_ keeps bullying me!" daisuke confessed.

the man next to him asked, "can i see it?" daisuke nodded at let him look at it.

as soon as he opened it, a man with white hair cheerfully announced, "Hello there everyone, it's me, Nagito Komaeda on the Nintendo DS Ą̵̘͕͙͕̣͈̙̬͓̭̯̑ͅH̷͇͇͔̣͖̻̻̘̦̩̃̋̇́͊̾̽̈́̋̓̌̂̈́̕Ḩ̷͚̺͚̲̩̭̋̇̍̄͋́͊̆A̵̢͎̞̼̱̖̻͆͑H̵̙̹̥̹̬͋̔͋͐̕Ấ̷̢̛͉̯̥̹̱̲̹̞̲̬͎̖͚̊͊͐̅̃̏͑̂̚H̶̜͔͆̌͐̈́̌̾͆̑̎̂̿͒̉͂̚͜H̴̼̳̤͚̤̣̉͑͌̾͗̍̀͆̎͝͠Á̶̧͇̳̝̝̠̼̲̱͐͋̓̍̇̓̕̕H̸̛̜͇̺͎̽͋͊͗͆͌Ḩ̸̙̤͖̖̤̹̠͕̠̻̦̀̄͊́̌̔͒̍̊̂́̈́͗͝͠ͅA̴̮̻̝̻͒̔͋͂̿̃͐͂͛-" haru closed it as quick as mattia getting cancelled on twitter.

"what the fuck is wrong with your DS?" haru questioned to daisuke with wide eyes. 

"i dont even know. i just opened it today, trying to play animal crossing and this," daisuke pointed to the DS, "started to talk to me!"

Haru gave Daisuke the Ds, and opened it again.

"EAT THE RICH!" nagito screamed through the screen. nagito kept chanting it and ended it with his cursed laughter.

haru commanded,"NAGITO, YOU HAVE TO STOP." 

"NEVER. EAT THE RICH AHAHAHAHHA"

after hours of trying to shut nagito up, he finally did and daisuke got to play animal crossing with haru. 

**Author's Note:**

> the power trio:  
> hopeless haru  
> daddy daisuke  
> nintendo nagito
> 
> (im probably not going to upload until the second episode)


End file.
